


How Sir Pentious will join the Hazbins

by victory_angel



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Fan theory, Fan-Speculation, Other, Speculation, theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victory_angel/pseuds/victory_angel
Summary: People who know me on AO3 know I do speculate ane write fanfic style theories about the characters and how things will happen in the show.This sort fic is a fan-theory I had about how Sir Pentious could join the Hotel, possibly in the future. I will write a "fic fic" version of this-but this is a theory I'm planning on making a video for. Please enjoy.
Kudos: 6





	How Sir Pentious will join the Hazbins

Sir Pentious is the first villain of the Hazbin series and a recurring villain. However, he is also one of the more pathetic villains as far as the roster goes as he tries way too hard to prove himself as a villain.

His voxtagram page does use Genius inventor, future Overlord, Egg boss, and Skater Boy as his bio. And there is an image on his feed where he has obviously photoshopped himself between Vox and Valentino. There is also an image on Valentino’s feed where Val and Vox are hanging out a car all the while trying to ignore him eagerly wanting to be with them. 

Even during the turf war, Cherri and Angel are largely teasing him and not taking him seriously rather than actually fighting him. Though there is a moment when Pentious first shows up at the hotel there is a brief moment where Charlie smiles up at him as though sensing something good in him. 

So I thought to myself about this and came to the realization that Pentiuous is trying too hard to tout himself as one of the big boys on the villain’s side. But not really giving them anything that would make them interested in associating with him. So the only possibility is that he will be smacked with reality and eventually find his way to the doorstep of the Happy Hotel. 

And the person that would encourage him to consider that would be Angel Dust.

At some point in the first season, Angel is going to come to the decision on breaking ties with Valentino and the studio for good. Now, while the logical event is Valentino does show up at the Hotel to take Angel back at gunpoint. I really don’t see the probability of that. It may happen in the series, but not necessarily from the moment, Angel breaks ties. 

That’s because Valentino prefers to let others do his dirty work for him. For example, in dirty healings chapter one, Angel mentions he overheard Valentino say he needed someone to handle a drug deal. And in the pilot during the text chat he and Valentino are having, Angel says 

_**“I’m witha John now. I don’t get why this needed to happen so soon after the extermination tho Boss.”** _

This quote suggests that it is possible that an Exterminator could still be about despite it being announced that the Cleansing was over. And from the annoyed look, Val has on his face it suggests that he is fed up with Angel, but doesn’t want to end the spider’s existence himself.

So if Angel were to cut ties with him, Valentino would not see showing up to reclaim his “Pet” Spider as something that is worth his time and effort. Another thing keeping Valentino at bay would be the two people who exist in the Hotel itself. 

The first being Charlie and the second being Alastor. 

Now to be fair, what we have seen of Charlie is that people don’t take her seriously as the Princess of Hell. But the Denizens of Hell don’t respect the Magne Family as out of devotion but fear. So Valentino can’t really do anything to hurt her without incurring the wrath of Lucifer and Lilith. 

Alastor on the otherhand is a mortal soul that arrived in Hell with power that was akin to the Overlords. While he himself is not an Overlord and does not desire to hold such power. He is powerful enough to make Valentino think twice about attacking the hotel. 

So that would mean Valentino would need to separate Angel from the Hotel in order to force him back into his service. 

This could be where Sir Pentious could come in. The Snakelord to be could be told by Valentino or someone working with him that they need someone to capture Angel. Sir Pentious will jump at the task as he would be gaining vengeance on the “Striped freak” and he believes that would make him an ally of the Three-V’s.

With some effort, he does manage to capture Angel Dust. When Angel regains consciousness in the brig of Pentious’s airship, the snake demon proceeds to gloat about Angel’s predicament. He notices Angel isn’t throwing out any crass or perverted remarks which only gets him to believe the Spider has accepted that he has won. 

Angel just sighs and says “If you think Val and the other Overlords would like and respect ya as one of them...then you’re sadder than I thought you were.”

Sir Pentious gets angry at Angel and says he is just jealous that Mr. Valentino requested his services in acquiring him. 

Angel just responds by saying “Do you even know why Valentino wants me to begin with?!” Pentious thinks about it and realizes he doesn’t, but he just brushes it aside by proclaiming it’s not his business about whatever reason the Overlord needs him. 

Angel then says “I have worked as an employee of Valentino for decades now, and I have wanted to end my employment with him for decades. He wants me for the same reason you want Val to notice and respect you as one of them...as an Overlord. It’s because it gives him power. But you’re only fooling yourself into believing that Val, Vox, or any of them would give two shits about you, or me, or anyone in this godforsaken world. Because in the end, all you are to them is nothing.”

Sir Pentious pauses as Angel’s words really sink in, but once again he scoffs and say he will prove Angel is wrong, that they do see and value him as their ally. Unfortunately once Angel is handed over to Valentino, the Overlord has no further use for the serpent kingpin proving Angel’s words to be true. Then after the rescue when Angel is with the rest of his companions, he notices Sir Pentious looking more than a little put-out. He tells everyone he needs to go talk with someone, but he will be back. He then approached Sir Pentious and says “You know...if gettin’ buddies are really what you are looking for, becoming an Overlord isn’t the way to get ‘em. But maybe you might do better as part of the hotel, they have good people there and we all look out for one another. Just think it over... 


End file.
